


Undercover Mission

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducky is worried about a friend of Gibbs' so he puts together an undercover protection detail to ease his mind. Written as a comment fic to explain this picture http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs42/f/2009/138/7/a/NCIS_Wallpaper_by_HumanConstellation.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own NCIS.

Abby didn't normally go out into the field, there was no real need for it, she was a forensic scientist; she analysed evidence, she didn't collect it. This time however she was needed; for this undercover mission she had all but volunteered. It was a protection mission and it was completely unsanctioned, this was personal. Ducky had put this mission together, the mission: Protect Gibbs.

Gibbs had been invited to a casino by an old friend, and the invitation had worried Ducky. Ducky had many friends and he had managed to get himself into the casino as the guest of the owner, ensuring that he wouldn't look like he was part of a protection detail, especially as the one being protected had no knowledge of it. The plan for the others was that of two separate couples on a night out.

It wouldn't look odd for the son of Anthony Dinozzo to be in a casino, and it would be expected of him to have a date with him. The role of Tony's date had fallen to Ziva, but had been quickly passed off to Abby after the second time that Tony had tried to put his arm around Ziva's waist. Ziva had instead taken the part of Timothy's date, or rather, the date of Thom E. Gemcity, who was out celebrating the successful release of his second book.

The guises they had assumed for the evening were the easy bit; the hard part was keeping off of Gibbs' radar. Gibbs apparently had no reservations about this meeting and his gut wasn't telling him otherwise. Ducky was concerned though, hence their infiltration of the casino. The evening passed without incident, if you don't count the tirade they were forced to listen to when Gibbs found out they had been spying on him, even if they didn't see it that way.

Gibbs had joined them though once his friend had left and they had spent the rest of the evening enjoying themselves, Abby winning a substantial amount at the card tables. After quite a few drinks they retreated to the foyer to wait for a taxi to take them all home. Ducky and Gibbs, the most sober of the group stood watching the kids and their actions, a smirk on Gibbs' face as he thought about their reactions in the morning. Ducky was frowning though, wondering if when they were all sober if he was going to have to patch Tim up after Ziva had gone after him with a knife.

Tony and Tim were both lounging in chairs as Abby sprawled across a cushion chair type thing, holding onto the hand of her 'date'. She seemed rather unwilling to let him go, and Tony didn't seem to be complaining at the hold she had on him. Tim was holding Ziva rather possessively; his hand had started below her knee, at which point Ziva had countered his hold with one of her own, her hand on his shoulder. However, as his hand slowly climbed her leg, hers had not reached closer to his neck, nor had she attempted to kill him.

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk as he put them into Taxis, especially as the girls were insisting on sharing a taxi with their respective 'dates'. He just hoped that there would be no problems as a result of this evening, although he and Ziva could probably do okay just the two of them, it would be bothersome to have to explain or hide the death of two co-workers.


End file.
